After
by after rewrite ryu
Summary: Tao yang tidak tahu pergi kemana, Baekhyun yang rindu, dan Chanyeol yang masih ada disana./baektao,chanbaek/ EXO/
1. Chapter 1

**_After_**

 **Pairing : BaekTao, ChanBaek.**

 **Summary : Tao yang tidak tahu pergi kemana, Baekhyun yang rindu, dan Chanyeol yang masih ada disana.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Copyright : Yang punya member EXO itu tuhan dan orang tua mereka tercinta~**

 **yang punya ide cerita saya,**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

* * *

 _ **Prolog**_

* * *

 _dàole líkāi de shíhòu—I achieved freedom after I left—_

"Hyunnie sakit panda, sakit."

Lagu Chinese itu memenuhi ruang tengah dorm EXO, sementara orang yang mendengarkannya menatap intens laptopnya, melihat MV panda kesayangannya—Tao—yang rilis tanpa sepengetahuannya, Baekhyun memeluk bantal kepala pandanya gemas, tak terhitung berapa kali ia mendesah frustasi, masalahnya Tao tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya dan melakukan debutnya di cina tanpa membawa nama SM.

 _dǒngdéliǎo suǒwèi zìyóu dāng wǒ yīgè rén chūzǒu—And understood the freedom when I was leaving alone—_

Baekhyun? Tentu saja ia was-was dengan tingkah laku janggal dari pemuda panda tersebut. Ia memiliki firasat buruk. Ia takut Tao akan meninggalkan mereka sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris dan Luhan. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia sudah tidak tahu harus apa…

 _dǒngdéliǎo yào wèishéme—I understood why I need to be back—_

- _wǒ huíláile—I'm back—_

Suara Tao masih saja mengudara di ruangan, membuat Baekhyun rindu kepada sosok pemuda itu, ia rindu genggaman tangannya, pelukannya, dan logat aneh Tao , baru saja ia mau tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba laptopnya ditutup kasar, Baekhyun yang tidak terima kemudian mendongakan kepalanya, kedua matanya membulat, melihat Chanyeol menatap sinis Baekhyun, dibelakang Chanyeol terlihat anggota member EXO lainnya yang mengerutkan dahinya. Tampaknya mereka semua tidak suka dengan apa yang mereka dengar dan langsung pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berduaan disana.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia melirik ke arah kanan, berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah partnernya tersebut.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan mencari tahu tentang Tao lagi!?" geram Chanyeol kesal, rahang Baekhyun terasa kaku ketika mendengarnya, ia tidak bisa membalasnya Hyungnya itu begitu saja. Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, berusaha membuat pemuda tersebut menatap ke arahnya, kedua mata mereka bertemu—

"Aku merindukan Tao," cicit Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, kedua matanya menatap sedih ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengar itu tangan kanannya beralih menuju pipi Baekhyun, ia kemudian menariknya, membuat pemilik pipi tersebut mengaduh kesakitan dibuatnya.

"APPO! LEPASKAN—"

Chanyeol berhenti menarik pipi kenyal milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban Chanyeol. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Chanyeol kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang protes hanya berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol darinya,melihat perlawanan dari namja dibawahnya, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan, menggagap pemuda itu imut.

"Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku hyun…" bisik Chanyeol pelan pada dirinya sendiri, ia meremas pelan rambut Baekhyun,

"Kau bilang apa Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Chanyeol, yang sedang tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun.

' _tak akan kubiarkan kau memiliki Baekhyun setelah meninggalkannnya seperti ini. Ini salahmu Tao, kau memberikan kesempatan emas padaku. Akan kuambil kembali Baekhyun yang dulunya mencintaiku._ '

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia merasa bangga telah mengunfollow Instagram Tao, orang yang ia benci dan rivalnya tersebut.

* * *

 **To Be Continue/END?**

* * *

Yuhuu author disini~

sebenernya kalau mau di END disini juga bisa, dilanjutin juga bisa.

ini fanfic Exo pertama, and moga-moga menghibur kalian yak~

daku masih baru jadi ampuni hamba jika ada kesalahan ya? RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Perdebatan sengit melalui smartphone terdengar sangat jelas di depan dorm EXO, mereka sama-sama berdebat, baik ayah ataupun anak, tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Mereka sangat yakin dengan pendapatnya masing-masing. Bayangkan saja jika mereka bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Ayah! Aku sudah bilang kalau—"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN KAU HARUS KELUAR DARI GRUP ITU! KAU MAU MEMBUAT KAKIMU TIDAK BERFUNGSI ZITAO?" teriakan menggema yang memotong ucapan Tao benar-benar membuat Tao sesak nafas sesaat, teriakan ayahnya membuat Tao terdiam. Memang benar kakinya telah mengalami cedera parah, sampai dia tidak bisa mengikuti konser EXO saat itu. Tapi apakah ia harus meninggalkan fansnya dan juga anggota member? Bukankah kehilangan Luhan dan Kris saja sudah membuat mereka terluka?

"Dengarkan perintah ayahmu untuk kali ini nak, aku sayang terhadapmu nak, aku takut akan masa depan yang terjadi padamu jika kau masih disana." Suara Ayahnya melembut, bahkan pemuda berdarah china itu menyadari ada kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang tersirat dari kalimat ayahnya tersebut. Tao mengeratkan gengamannya pada smartphonenya, hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meninggalkan EXO? Melanggar janjinya sendiri?

Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya, resah dengan apa yang ia pilih nanti akan membuatnya dibenci seumur hidup oleh para fans dan anggota member EXO.

"baba, berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir." Guman Tao singkat, perasaan sedih masih menyeliputi dirinya.

"baiklah, pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kukatakan nak."

Piip.

Ia kemudian memasukan smartphonenya ke kantong. Tao mendesah panjang, dan membuka pintu dormnya, melihat ke arah tiga member lainnya yang masih berada di ruang tengah—Lay, yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya, Baekhyun yang terlelap dibahu Chanyeol di sofa depan TV—yang sedang menonton film action.

Tao terkekeh kecil melihat ke arah Baekhyun tertidur pulas sementara Chanyeol terlihat begitu malas,

"Pundakku pegal...bisa kau memindahkannya?" protes sewot Chanyeol tidak terima dengan kekehan Tao, pundak Chanyeol yang telah menjadi alas kepala Baekhyun selama satu jam itu, terasa mulai ingin mati rasa.

"Aigoo~ namjachinguku ini manis sekali bukan Chanyeol-hyung?" ucap Tao mendekat pada mereka yang membuat Chanyeol memicingkan matanya,

"Dia bukan pacarmu, kau bahkan tak pernah menembaknya." Bantah keras Chanyeol membuat Tao tersenyum tidak bersalah,

"Haha iya iya aku bercanda hyung." Balas Tao yang kemudian menggendong Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, tentunya dengan gaya bridal style. Tao kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun, langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika merasakan kakinya mulai berdenyut-denyut kembali, yang tentunya membuat Tao meringis kesakitan, walaupun begitu ia masih melanjutkan jalannya.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah punggung Tao dengan sedikit perasaan yang menyayat hati, tapi ia mencoba menepisnya dengan melanjutkan filmnya yang baru ditonton.

Sesudah Tao memasuki kamar Baekhyun, ia membaringkan Baekhyun, dan duduk ditepi kasur, sambil memegang salah satu tangan Baekhyun. Tao melihat ke arah wajah Baekhyun,

'ia terlihat begitu nyenyak sekali,mungkin kerjaan hari ini berat.' Guman Tao dalam hati. Tao tersenyum, ia masih mengingat betapa enerjiknya baekhyun ketika performance dan ternyata melihat wajah Baekhyun tidak pernah membosankan baginya.

Baru saja Tao mau berdiri sedikit untuk mengubah posisinya,ia kembali terduduk sambil mengerang merintih kesakitan, satu tangannya memegang lututnya dengan gemetaran, nafasnya memburu, matanya menutup, rasa sakit dari kakinya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya pain killernya sudah tak mempan lagi, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, membuat sang empunya terbangun.

"Panda?" sahut Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara Tao, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, melihat Tao yang sedang menunduk menahan rasa sakitnya. Baekhyun yang merasakan kuat tangan Tao yang mengenggam tangannya, kemudian bangun dari posisinya,

"ada apa panda?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Tanpa dikomando, Tao melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, ia kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dadanya, memeluk namja mungil itu, membiarkan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget walaupun pandangannya melunak ketika mendengar suara detak jantung Tao berdetak sangat cepat,

"Tao—"

"..sakit..hyung..." Isakan Tao lantas membuat Baekhyun mengusap perlahan punggung Tao, membuat Tao tersadar kembali, ia melepas pelukannya, melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis padanya, satu tangan Baekhyun mengusap lembut pipi pemuda Chinese tersebut, yang terlihat kesakitan dihadapannya.

"Ya panda, aku disini, kau tidak perlu khawatir eoh!" bisik Baekhyun pelan, kedua matanya memandang iris hitam Tao, membuat Tao tersenyum canggung dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ketika ia mencoba untuk bergerak sedikit untuk berdiri, dirinya berteriak dalam hati, dan ketika sukses, ia menghela nafas, mencoba mengabaikan kakinya yang seperti memohon padanya untuk berhenti atau beristirahat.

"Terimakasih hyung aku akan ke—"

"Jangaannn! Tetaplah disini!"

"Tapi hyung—"

"Saranghae bbuing bbuing~"

"...baiklah..."

Terimakasih sudah membaca, untuk kedepannya chanyeol akan dimunculkan lebih banyak/? mungkin/?

Baeks06 - yap ini dalam proses melanjutkan kok wkwk

ABC-HS - sudah lanjut sudah lanjut wkwk


End file.
